<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dreams of despair by dourhorsing (notapieceofcake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599320">dreams of despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapieceofcake/pseuds/dourhorsing'>dourhorsing (notapieceofcake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Gwen (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canonverse, Beta Merlin (Merlin), Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, M/M, Magic, Minor Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Omega Morgana (Merlin), Protective Gwen (Merlin), Protective Morgana (Merlin), Queen Gwen (Merlin), Queen Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapieceofcake/pseuds/dourhorsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>morgana's nightmares return and gwen is willing to do whatever it takes to make it all better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dreams of despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since this is an omegaverse fanfic, I'm putting up some information that I think is useful to know to avoid confusion. I always do this for my a/b/o verse fics because mine tend to be a bit different from the usual tropes (ofc everyone writes a/b/o differently but I'm talking about a few tropes that I've found in every other fic which are not common to mine).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Worldbuilding/Information</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In this world, everyone is an alpha, beta, or omega. Betas make up most of the population, and therefore, almost everyone is considered a beta till they 'present'. The secondary gender of female alphas and male omegas is known since birth*. <strong>Presentation</strong> happens after puberty, when a child reaches late teens; however, it depends highly on factors like environment, the kind of diet available, emotional factors (trauma etc.); which is why some children may present as early as 12-13 years old.</p><p>Betas do not undergo any extreme hormonal changes, therefore they do not 'present' in the sense that alphas and omegas do. In fact, the presentation for all happens as a coming-of-age sign; however, taking the factors mentioned above shows that this is not 100% accurate. Therefore, it is also at times seen as a way of confirmation of one's secondary gender. <br/><br/><strong>During presentation:</strong> <em>Alphas</em> experience a high fever, which could last a night/day, or a couple days, in which their senses are heightened and they become sensitive; they also get their knot, which may or may not make the fever worse; this rut leaves them with glowing red eyes.<br/><em>Betas</em> go through a mild fever which is easily slept off, and it leaves them with glowing blue eyes.<br/><em>Omegas</em>, much like alphas, suffer high fever that could range from a day to a couple days; they become extremely sensitive and get enhanced senses; they also produce slick, which may or may not reduce their fever; this heat leaves them with glowing purple eyes.</p><p>All alphas, male or female, have cocks; consequently, all omegas, male or female, have vaginas and internal reproductive organs. Which is why the secondary gender for female alphas and male omegas is known since birth.</p><p>Omegas have a higher percentage of having children with alphas than betas, though it is not impossible; female betas have a higher chance of having children with male betas; no pregnancy results in alpha-alpha mating, omega-omega mating, or female beta-omega mating. [Though, it must be kept in mind in this time period such couples are rare and it's even rarer for them to be public about their relationships.]</p><p>After the first rut, alphas experience a rut once every few years; and after the first heat omegas experience heats once a year. After they reach the age of 20, the nature of their ruts and heats can turn more sexual or just make them more vulnerable (emotionally or otherwise), depending on their emotional state surrounding that time; the heats and ruts don't necessarily drive omegas and alphas mad with lust, and may or may not be spent with a partner.</p><p>Of course, normally, even after presentation, everyone's eyes remain their natural colour; they flash red/blue/purple (depending on one's secondary gender) when one feels extreme emotions.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, this is @youcheermeup from tumblr. i hope this makes sense and you like it? </p><p>also, stay tuned for first chapter~ it's coming soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>